deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede VS King Ghidorah
King Dedede vs King Ghidorah is a battle in Shrek and Big's crossover season Description Kirby vs. Godzilla! Our heroes' powerful arch-enemies that just so happen to be kings duke it out! Interlude Wiz: Kirby and Godzilla are both very powerful foes, being able to do stuff we thought they couldn't. Boomstick: And winning Death Battles! So let's pit their enemies against each other! Wiz: King Dedede, the ruler of Dreamland. Boomstick: And King Ghidorah, the evil three-headed dragon monster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede is basically Kirby's version of Bowser. He's mean, rude, rules a weird, animal army and never seems to win. Boomstick: The reason he hates Kirby is because....um, the anime really didn't explain anything. I think the NME dudes are like paying Dedede or something? Wiz: Reasons unknown, King Dedede is tougher than he looks. At first, he may look like a wannabe Empoleon king, but he's much more than that. He possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability. Boomstick: Triple D's main weapon is his gigantic hammer or mallet, whatever you call it. Wiz: With his hammer, he can easily break brick with one swing and can even harm Kirby, and as we all know, he tanked a planet sized explosion without a scratch. Boomstick: The hammer also has a rocket jet in it, so Dedede can charge it up and hit his foes with a much more powerful swing. If he charges it too long, he hurts himself. Wiz: Dedede also seems to have copied some of Kirby's techniques over the years they've fought. He can inhale foes, though he cannot copy their abilities, since he is already "perfect." Boomstick: He can inflate himself and fly around for a few minutes, and can also smash his foes with the Dedede Jump, where Dedede jumps in the air and plummets to the ground. Wiz: But his ultimate form is Masked Dedede. In this form, Dedede puts on a mask. Boomstick: It says so in the title! Wiz: And he will pull a much, stronger hammer made of steel instead of wood. His new hammer can fire missiles, has a built in flame thrower and Dedede can spin around with it to cause a tornado, but will be dizzy much after. Boomstick: Dedede has done plenty of feats, including keeping up with Kirby's warpstar, making him faster than light. He can take constant abuse from Kirby daily, and survived a fall from Mount Dedede without a scratch. He also tanked a planetary explosion alongside Kirby. Wiz: But Dedede is not perfect. He can never beat Kirby, is constantly possessed, and many of his moves leave him open if he misses. Boomstick: But this Artic fighter is a monster in battle! NME Salesguy: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! King Ghidorah Wiz: Godzilla the Mutated Savior slash destroyer of Japan is strong enough to smash continental plates and survive black holes. Boomstick: Who the hell could be the arch-nemesis to this dude? Wiz: Why King Ghidorah the three-headed Golden Dragon King Boomstick: Heck, he looks scary! Wiz: Ghidorah was born long ago when The insect Garagons Created three Dragons of mass Destruction to kill Opponents. However, these three Dragons fused to make the most powerful Dragon of them all King Ghidorah! Boomstick: King Ghidorah decided to beat the crap of any planet he landed on including Venus but when he landed on Earth he clashed with Godzilla and got the crap beaten out of him instead Wiz: Ghidorah is a deadly foe he can fly up to speeds of Mach 3 with his rings and fires his own version of the Atomic Breath the Gravity Beam a yellow beam capable of demolishing entire buildings with ease Boomstick: Ghidorah can also create Powerful gushes of wind with his hurricane attack easily capable of knocking away other Kajiu so he's pretty Dang tough ''' Wiz: Ghidorah can also wrap around Opponents with his necks in order to destroy them and can shoot blasts of electricity from his wings he can also create a protective Barrier to block against foes and perform minor mind control on opponents '''Boomstick: Ghidorah can also draw in Opponents with his Magentic attack and damage enemies with his pulse but in order to do this he needs electricity and needs to recharge after using it so it's Freakin Useless Wiz: Ghidorah's Greatest Attribute is his sheer Durability he can shrug off multiple point blank blasts of Atomic Breath from Godzilla and attacks from Mothra he also survived having his middle head cut off and his wings shredded and recovered totally from it in 200 years Boomstick: Ghidorah is has a natural talent for fighting he has fought Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan and once nearly defeated Godzilla so he's pretty powerful Wiz: But Ghidorah is hardly invincible if a fight gets too much for him he will often retreat in order to avoid major injures so he's kind of a wimp and isn't the smartest combatant often using others to make the smart decisions for him while he attacks an opponent Boomstick: But if you see this three headed Golden dragon run away or get smashed ! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Big the cat 10 Dedede was in dreamland in his throne room resting after another beating from Kirby when he hears a large amount of screaming coming from the outdoors Dedede goes out to the battlements and looks over the wall and sees Ghidorah wrecking the land Dedede: What the Freakin Hell is going on here , I must stop this dragon! Dedede leaps over the battlements and runs towards Ghidorah grabbing his hammer he stops in front of the King Dedede: Halt pal how dare destroy the Kingdom of the Mighty King Dedede your going to pay for it now Ghidorah roars at Dedede and prepares to battle Fight! Ghidorah attempts to crush Dedede with his foot but he lifts it up and rolls out of the way and smacks Ghidorah with his hammer in the foot Ghidorah growls and fires a gravity beam at DDD but he dodges it and charges up into air attempting to smash Ghidorah's head but is hit by a gravity beam Dedede leaps up again and hits Ghidorah in the chest several times damaging him Gjidorah attempts to snap DDD but is hit on the nose with the hammer DDD is then knocked back by the Hurricane blast into a large mountain which is shattered in the process Dedede: Aaah Fool face my wrath DDD tries to inhale Ghidorah but it Doesn't do anything and is hit by a bolt of electricity and knocked back DDD leaps on Ghidorah's wing and starts smacking it with the hammer Ghidorah attempts to hit DDD with the Hurricane blast again but this time DDD inhales the gusts of wind and blows them back out at Ghidorah knocking him back Ghidorah: Grahhha DDD is then hit by several kicks from Ghidorah and knocked to the ground Ghidorah then steps on Dedede and roars in trumpih but then feels a movement under his foot and is suddenly thrown back Masked DDD appears and Ghidorah leaps back up ready to fight back Dedede: Surrender pal Ghidorah: Ghrahha Ghidorah shoots some gravity beams at DDD who dodges them Dedede: I'll take that as a no DDD then shoots some Missiles at Ghidorah one of the Missiles gets stuck in the throat of Ghidorah's heads and explodes blowing the head to bits the other two heads roar in pain and a storm begins to brew and lighting hits Ghidorah Ghidorah then launches his Magnetic attack that begins to shock DDD but DDD reflects the electricity at Ghidorah using his hammer which ends his attack and shocks Ghidorah DDD leaps at Ghidorah and knocks the second head off with a single swing and blasts some flame at the third head which knocks back DDD then hits Ghidorah several times in the chest breaking his bones DDD then attempts to kill Ghidorah but is smacked by a wing hit by several gravity beams and kicked to the ground where Ghidorah kicks him again and again Thinking that he has won Ghidorah begins to fly away because he is bably injured but seconds later a bloodied and Battered DDD stands up his masked cracked Dedede: Heh where do you think you're going pal DDD shoots some Missiles at Ghidorah's wings causing him to stop flying and leaps towards Ghidorah's final head to knock it off but Ghidorah manages to swallow him and burp's Suddenly Ghidorah feels a sharp pain in his chest and DDD covered in blood bursts out off his Chest holding his hammer and leaps out as Ghidorah falls to the ground dead The people of Dreamland praise DDD and carry him back to the castle in triumph Dedede: Fool you shouldn't have messed with the mighty king Dedede! K.O! Shrek-it Ralph King Dedede is walking through Dreamland when he sees two gigantic monsters fighting. The three headed monster easily knocks the other one away. That monster just so happened to be Godzilla. Dedede: Hey, what are you doing to Dreamland! Ghidorah turns around and sees a fat penguin with a hammer Dedede: You ruined my land! Now you're gonna pay with your life! Ghidorah roars. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xStEdivU9JE Ghidorah shoots a gravity beam, but Dedede hops out the way and smacks Ghidorah with his hammer. He then hits it with a hard kick, knocking it back and hurting Dedede's foot. Ghidorah tries to stomp him, but Dedede rolls out of the way.. Dedede: Better get Escargoon to help me with this foot after this! Dedede then smacks Ghidorah in the chest, but Ghidorah kicks Dedede into a tree. Ghidorah then throws some trees at Dedede, but Dedede breaks them with a few hammer swings. Ghidorah fires another gravity beam, but Dedede inhales it and fires it back, damaging the Kaiju. Ghidorah gets up and starts stomping on Dedede over and over again until Dedede is as flat as a pancake. Dedede: Nice try, fool! Dedede gets up and throws his hammer at the monster, hitting one of the heads in the eye, causing it to go blind. Dedede then takes the opportunity and jumps at it and hits the head with a hard blow, causing it to blow up. The other heads look in fear. Dedede: Hah! One head down, two to...OOF! Ghidorah blasts Dedede with a gravity beam. He spams more gravity beams at Dedede until he runs out of breath. Dedede gets up and is more pissed off. Dedede uses the Dedede Jump and leaps over another gravity beam and gets on the monster's back. The monster roars and takes flight. Dedede holds on to the wing as the monster does barrel rolls(Peppy would be proud) and turns. Dedede keeps smacking one of Ghidorah's wings until it breaks off, causing the two kings to crash land into Dedede's Castle. Dedede: NO! My castle! Ghidorah then grabs Dedede with a claw and starts smashing him against the wall over and over again. Dedede then bites Ghidorah's hand, causing the monster to let go. Dedede: It's over, you big goliath! Dedede switches out his wooden hammer with a metal hammer and puts on a mask and quickly dodges a gravity beam. One of the Ghidorah heads foolishly tries to headbutt him, but Dedede shoots a missile at their face, causing it to blow up. Dedede: One head left! The last head then picks up Dedede by his robe and the two take air. Dedede struggles and breaks free and starts to float around. Ghidorah flies at him, but Dedede carefully aims his hammer and.... WHAM! Ghidorah's final head pops off as Dedede floats down. He is bruised and battered, but that's okay, since everyone in Dreamland, even Kirby, celebrated his victory and lifted him back to his castle. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Oh my God that was brutal Wiz: This fight was extremely close both combatants were similarly matched in speed and arsenal but Dedede has fought with Kirby and damaged him with his hammer which is extremely impressive Boomstick: While Ghidorah has wiped out entire planets he did this without resistance and also his cowardice of attempting to flee a fight allowed Dedede to get several hits off and damage Ghidorah Wiz: Also Dedede has survived an entire planet exploding so that was more than enough to bear the 60,000 ton weight of Ghidorah and survive and with Masked Dedede Ghidorah tasted defeat Boomstick: Looks like Dedede just got a Pengu- win ' Wiz: The Winner is King Dedede ' ''' Shrek-it Ralph '''Boomstick: Yeah, go Dedede! Wiz: This was our closest fight by far! Dedede and Kirby were equally matched in most things, but Dedede was way more durable considering he can take blows from a planet buster daily and can harm him with his hammer. Boomstick: Though you guys can argue "Ghidorah can blow up planets". Well, he did this for a last resort or attempt to flee. Considering how Ghidorah was a big coward, Dedede easily landed hits on him! Wiz: And while Ghidorah can take blasts from Godzilla, Dedede can tank a planetary explosion, meaning that even though Ghidorah is way heavier, Dedede could easily take his blows and carry on. Boomstick: Looks like Ghidorah was DedeDESTROYED! Wiz: The winner is King Dedede Advantages and Disadvantages King Dedede - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More agile *+Better fighter *+Could easily harm Kirby *+Had no problem killing Ghidorah *+More durable *+Smarter *-Lighter King Ghidorah - Loser *+Heavier *-Weaker *-Dumber *-Slower *-Couldn't keep up with FTL Dedede *-Not as skilled *-Not as agile *-Limited arsenal *-Slower How many stars would you rate this battle (King Dedede VS King Ghidorah)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS TOHO' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music